Generator Rex: Generation Next
by YellowAngela
Summary: This is for SDF who requested stories on our favorite couples' kids. If you like there will be more. What happens when the sixth deadliest man marries a scientist with 3 PhD's? What are Rex and Circe's kids like? Find out.(This might be on going one-shots when inspiration hits.)
1. Chapter 1

**This is a request from SDF for more about Holix's and Circex's kids. I don't really like writing OC characters as main characters. I don't know if this is any good. Also for the Six and Rebecca's kids, I read one fanfic where they had a son named Kenji and another where they had twin girls named Jasmine and Jade. I liked both of them so much that I decided that they should have all three. I don't own any of the characters. **

What happens when the sixth deadliest man marries a scientist with 3 PhD's?

Six surveyed the damage.

"Your mother is going to kill you." He told his kids flatly.

"You don't have to tell her?" His daughter looked at him hopefully, but quickly shrunk back behind her twin when he glared at her behind his shades.

"Dad, in my defense…" His son began.

"You shot a 5 pound rock into your mother's lab, destroyed her experiments, and if the computer can't be salvaged lost all her data on what she has been working on for the past 6 months. There is no defense." Six told his son matter-of-factly.

His son hung his head.

"Go to your rooms." Six ordered. The trio retreated as fast as their legs can carry them.

"This is your fault!" Jade hissed at Jasmine.

"Mine? Who was the one who suggested building a working trebuchet?" Jasmine asked indignantly.

"It was both your faults and I always get blamed." Kenji muttered angrily.

"You're older! You should have stopped us." Jade accused.

"Why don't you just accept responsibility for once?" He scowled. When he did that he looked just like his dad. The only difference was his eyes were green. In fact all the kids had green eyes like their mother. Unfortunately, it seemed they did not inherit her common sense.

"No talking!" Their father barked from downstairs. The children scrambled into their rooms.

0o0

Holiday blinked at her lab. Six braced himself for any tears or tirade that he was sure to come. Instead Holiday burst out laughing.

"They actually built a trebuchet?" She finally gasped out in between her laughter.

"You aren't upset?" Six asked emotionlessly.

"No, I'm furious. But luckily I had already transferred all my data and experiments to my lab at Providence." She wiped a tear from her eye. Holiday turned to look at Six.

"They take after you, you know." She smirked.

"How you figure?" He asked as he picked up a piece of broken test tube before tossing it in a pile of broken glass.

"Oh, being creatively destructive."

"That's Rex."

"Where do you think Rex gets it from?"

Six glanced at his wife. "So hereditary traits aside what are we going to do about this?"

"Well, I can't have them clean this up. There may be toxic chemicals around. Kenji already lost all TV and video game privileges for a month for that little stunt with your jump jet. Jasmine can't use her chemistry set for another week after she blew up the garage. Jade is grounded for life…."

"Are you saying our children are irredeemable monsters?"

"Of course not but perhaps mating a scientist with a highly dangerous mercenary isn't going to produce your average run of the mill children." She smiled at him.

Six raised an eyebrow but said nothing more.

"We're just going to have to be… creative with our discipline." She added.

"What do you have in mind?"

Holiday grinned wickedly.

0o0

At 5 in the morning Six walked into Kenji's room. He threw the boy's shirt and pants onto the sleeping boy, waking him up.

"Training in 5. Get dressed. Let's go." He told his son.

"Aww, dad, it's Sunday, the day of rest." He pulled the covers over his head. Six pulled the covers off.

"No rest for the wicked. And after what you did to your mother's lab you will be training with me for the next two weeks. Now let's go."

"But I still have bruises from the last training." He complained.

"Then maybe you'll think twice before launching projectiles."

The boy grunted as he slowly rolled out of bed.

Six hid a smile as he left the boy's room.

Meanwhile Holiday had walked into her daughters' room.

"Get up girls. Time to get to work." She flipped the lights on and off.

Jasmine and Jade groaned.

"Mom, it's too early."

"Can't we enter data later?"

"Now girls," Holiday said firmly. "I have lots of data for you to enter this morning. Then files for you to sort through and when you're done with that…"

"I'd rather train with dad." Jade pouted.

"That's exactly why you're doing this. I expect both of you downstairs in 10 minutes." Holiday said sternly. "Otherwise, it'll be another two months of being my research assistants."

"It's not so bad." Jasmine said to her sister.

"That's because you're an egghead." She retorted as she pulled her tired body out of bed.

0o0

"Owww, can't sit." Kenji moaned as he lay on the couch face down.

"Yeah, at least you're doing something. I was soooo bored putting all these stupid random numbers into the data sheet." Jade whined.

"They weren't random. Mom's trying to establish a correlation of number of nanites to…" Jasmine protested.

"No one cares!" Jade interpreted her twin.

"Well it's your fault that we're in this mess anyway." Kenji glared at his younger sister.

"You're older. You should know better!" Jade retorted.

"Look it's too late to point fingers. We're all at fault. We're lucky that mom didn't lose anything important. And we just need to suck it up and take our punishment." Jasmine said logically.

Kenji and Jade glowered at each other before both sighed.

"You're right, Jasmine." Kenji said carefully rolling over onto his back. He grimaced as he stretched out.

"Hey, guys, "Jade began. "I'm sorry for getting you in trouble. I guess I should have realized that building a catapult in the backyard wouldn't be the best idea."

"It's okay. I shouldn't have built it." Jasmine said.

"Yeah, and maybe I should have stopped you instead of getting a rock for you." Kenji admitted.

Six and Rebecca walked in. "Well, I hope you kids learned a lesson." Holiday said

"Yes," came the chorus.

"In that case, punishment ends early." Six said.

The kids looked wide-eyed at them.

"Thanks!" Jasmine and Jade ran to hug their parents. Kenji who was in too much pain gave a thumbs up from the couch.

"Now go on and enjoy the rest of the day." Holiday smiled as she watched the kids run out of the house.

"All things considered. They're not bad kids." Six observed. But he spoke too soon when suddenly a crash of glass was heard from outside.

"Jade!"

"It slipped."

"Let's get out of here."

Six face-palmed then he walked out to see what damage they caused now. Rebecca just smiled.

**If you like this I'll add Rex and Circe's kids. If not I'll leave it at this. I'm a little embarrassed to ask for reviews but in this case I need to know if this is too boring. Please also review my other works. I'm curious to know how many of you want me to continue writing. I kinda want to quit because it's taking up a lot of my time. (I have time today because I got a snow day from school.)But if there's enough of you who actually want to read my stuff, I may be convinced to write more... because I'm OCD that way. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I wasn't sure what to call Rex and Circe's kids but then I thought maybe Rex would name them in honor of his parents. So here's a story with Rafael and Violeta Salazar.**

**Do Not Own Any of the Characters. **

"I'll only be gone for the night. I'll be back in the morning." Circe told Rex as she packed her overnight bag. "Do you remember what I told you?"

"Come on Circe, don't worry. I got this." Rex said smoothly.

That just made Circe worry more.

"Make sure they take a bath, brush their teeth, and read them a bed time story from the pile of books I left."

Rex nodded unconcerned.

"They can't have any sweets after 8 or they'll be wired all night. Rafael needs to take his vitamins with dinner otherwise he won't take it. You need to cut the crusts off the sandwiches…" Rex silenced his wife with a kiss.

"Honey, don't worry. Have fun at the convention with Caesar. I'll take care of the kids." Rex reassured his wife with a smile.

Circe wasn't so sure about that but she had no choice. Beverly wasn't in any condition to travel and Caesar needed someone to help him set up at the annual scientists' convention. A horn honked outside.

"Oh, there's Caesar. I've got to go." Circe quickly stuffed the rest of her things into the bag.

Rex grabbed her bag as she took her purse off the dresser. They walked down the stairs together. At the door, Rafael and Violeta met their mother.

"Mommy, don't go!" Rafael said with tears in his eyes.

"Honey, it's only for one day and night. Daddy will take good care of you." Circe gave her 6 year old son a kiss. He grabbed her and wouldn't let go. She got up with him hanging on her neck. She looked at Rex.

"Come on buddy. Let go of your mother." He grabbed the little boy's waist and pulled. Rafael just tightened his grip around Circe's neck.

Circe gently pried his chubby little fingers from around her neck. She gave him another kiss on his head. His father held him as he struggled to get to his mother.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy…." He cried.

Circe bent over and kissed Violeta who was eight years old on her head. She quietly whispered in her ear.

"Help daddy." They gave each other knowing looks.

Circe got into the front passenger side. Rex still holding Rafael with one hand put her bag down, opened the trunk, and threw her bag in. He closed the trunk all while holding his struggling, squirming son.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy…" He was still crying.

"I love you all." Circe called out the window as the car drove off.

Rex and Violeta waved.

"Mommy?" Rafael sniffed.

Rex brought the kids back in.

"So, we have the whole day. What do you want to do?" Rex asked his kids cheerfully.

"Mommy!" Rafael started wailing.

"Rafael, mommy has to go somewhere with Uncle Caesar but I'll take care of you. What do you want to do?"

"Mommy!" He said stubbornly before screaming again.

Violeta walked over to Rafael. "Hermano, you're missing your favorite cartoon."

Rafael immediately stopped and ran to the living room.

"Where's the flippy?" He asked distracted now.

"Flippy?" Rex looked at his daughter.

"He's looking for the remote." She informed her father.

"Oh, here buddy. I'll turn the TV on for you." He said as he picked up the remote from a shelf. "What show do you want to watch?"

"Pinky Panda! Pinky Panda!" Rafael chanted.

"Pinky Panda?" Rex was taken aback. Violeta took the remote from her father's hand and flipped to the show.

Immediately Rafael was enthralled.

"Hey kids! Who loves you?" The giant pink panda asked.

"You do!" Rafael gleefully answered.

"Que wha?" Rex was dumbfounded. This is what his son liked to watch?

"It's his favorite show." Violeta answered. She added. "It's not so bad if you tune it out and just look at the colors."

"I like the pretty colors!" Rafael exclaimed.

"Oh no, no, no. You're not watching this…" Rex searched for an age appropriate derogatory term. "stuff." He finished unable to come up with one. He took the remote from his daughter's hand and changed the channel to Summo Slammers Action Hour.

Rafael looked in horror at his dad.

"Look, this is much more… manly." Rex told his son.

Rafael's lower lip began to quiver. His eyes filled with tears.

"Oh no." Violeta muttered and ran out of the room.

Rafael let out a shriek so loud that the living room windows blew out. He had inherited his mother's sonic scream. Rex was knocked down by the force. Violeta ran back in and shoved a lollipop into his brother's mouth. He stopped screaming and started sucking it. She quickly picked up the remote and switched back to Pinky Panda. Rafael sighed with contentment.

Rex got up rubbing his head. "Forgot about that." He muttered.

"Should I call the window company again?" Violeta asked her dad.

"No sweetie. I can do that. "He ruffled her hair as he walked past. He also fiddled with his ears trying to stop them from ringing.

Rex was occupied most of the morning getting the windows replaced.

(Let's keep this between us." He said to Violeta.)

Rafael happily watched his show.

0o0

Around noon Rex realized that he should probably feed his kids.

"Violeta, where does your mother hide the peanut butter?" He called to his daughter. Violeta was drawing on the kitchen table. She looked at her dad. "The bread and peanut butter are in the pantry. The bread is on the top shelf to the left. The peanut butter is on the second to last shelf from the bottom on the right. Raffy likes grape jelly on his sandwich which is in the refrigerator door bottom shelf."

"Uh, thanks." Rex had the pantry door open staring at the shelves. He found the items and pulled them out. Violeta made sure her father was alright before returning to her drawings.

"Lunch!" He called to his son.

Rafael came running with his stuffed bunny.

He climbed into his booster seat. His father placed a sandwich in front of his son. Rafael looked at his dad.

"Where's Bun-Bun's?"

"Huh?" Rex looked at his son confused.

"Where's Bun-Bun's sandwich?" He looked at his dad.

"Who's Bun-Bun?" Rex asked puzzled.

Rafael lifted his stuffed bunny. "He's hungry too."

"I'm not making a sandwich for a toy." Rex scoffed.

Immediately, Rafael's eyes filled with tears.

"B-b-but, B-b-bun- Bun's hungry too!" He insisted.

"I'll make a sandwich for Bun-Bun." Violeta told her little brother. "Does he want carrot jam on it?"

"Yes!" Rafael declared happily.

Rex watched in fascination as Violeta pulled out pretend bread and spread pretend jam on it. She placed the pretend sandwich in front of the toy. Rafael picked up his sandwich and began eating it while swinging his little legs.

Rex looked at his daughter with a mingle of amusement and awe. She really was like a mini Circe.

"Thanks." He told her.

She just smiled at him. So much like her mother.

0o0

Finally, it was bed time.

"Rafael, bath time." Rex told his son.

"No! No bath!" Rafael ran.

Rex grabbed him before he got far.

"No!" He went limp. Rex almost dropped him.

"What's up buddy? You love baths." He grunted as he dragged his body up the stairs. He was heavier than he looked.

"I don't like baths!" He said vehemently.

By now Rex knew who to turn to for help. He looked at his daughter.

Violeta sighed. She walked over to her brother.

"Raffy, I think ducky is lonely." She told her brother.

"Ducky?" He looked at his sister.

"Yeah, remember ducky likes to play with you." She nodded.

"Yeah, ducky. I almost forgot." He jumped up and ran up the stairs himself.

After baths were done, teeth were brushed, Rex put the kids into bed. He read them both stories, kissed them, and tucked them in. He trudged tiredly into his room and flopped onto the bed. He was so tired he didn't even bother changing out of his clothes. How does Circe do it? He thought as he drifted off to sleep.

He wasn't asleep long when he felt a hand shaking him.

"Dad, I'm scared." Rafael whispered holding his bunny tight. Rex noticed that it had started raining and there was thunder and lightening.

Rex was too tired to try to convince him to go back to his own bed. He shifted over.

"Hop in. Just this once." He said tiredly.

Rafael snuggled close to his dad and fell asleep. Rex dozed off for another few minutes before he felt another hand shake him.

"Dad, can I sleep here?"

Rex opened his eyes. It was his daughter. She looked small and scared. Rex suddenly felt bad. She had helped him so much today that he had forgotten that she was just a little girl.

"Sure, sweetie." He pulled up the covers. Violeta quickly scrambled under the covers.

Thunder rang outside and she grabbed her dad. Rex smiled and affectionately put his arm around her. She looked up at him and gave a small smile back. She then snuggled up close. Rex kissed the top of her head.

"Good night sweetie."

"Good night, dad."

0o0

The next morning Circe walked into the bedroom and was greeted by the sight of her kids and husband curled together in bed. She smiled and closed the door. She'll give them a few more minutes before she asked them about what happened in the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Do Not Own any Characters.**

Caesar stared at the monitor. He saw the steady beating of a heart in the fuzzy image on the screen.

"That's him?" Caesar asked in almost a whisper.

Beverly smiled from the exam table as the doctor stood over her with the probe on her burgeoning stomach.

"That's him." She answered him.

"He's so small." He frowned.

Beverly laughed. "You're supposed to be a scientist. You should know how small he's suppose to be."

"But you're so big." He looked at her stomach. Theoretically Caesar knew that this was all normal. She was big because not only was she holding a baby but also all the materials to nurture and protect it. He knew a fetus was supposed to be so small. He vaguely remembered when his mother showed him her sonogram of Rex. But this is different. This is his child and he was looking at him for the first time. He had avoided coming for as long as he could. But apparently Beverly had told her sister about Caesar's reluctance to come with her to her doctor visits. Rebecca then told her husband who in turn threaten to gut him if he didn't come this time. So here he was.

Beverly had desperately wanted children but they had trouble conceiving. After much heartache they finally succeeded. Beverly was thrilled. Caesar dearly loved Beverly and was happy she was happy. Their relationship was hard won. There were many misunderstandings and miscommunications before they finally ended up together.

But the thought of being a father terrified him… completely and totally terr-i-fied him.

He had watched Rex's kids. They had inherited their parents' powers so he knew his experiences with them were not… typical. He didn't know how he'll fair with his own children… this child…his child.

Beverly looked at her husband with an amused smile on her face. It had taken her a long time to really understand him. She had misjudged him a few times and there were disagreements over different ideology but in the end they were able to overcome all that to become a couple. She knew he was scared and truth be told she was a little anxious herself. But she knew that after everything they've been through they can do anything together.

She reached out and took his hand in hers. The contact broke him out of his thoughts. He smiled at her. He kissed her on her head and put his arm around her shoulders. Together they watched as the doctor introduce them to their new son.

0o0

Caesar was sitting in his lab staring into the glovebox isolator. He was so close to a breakthrough. If this experiment worked it would have made months of no sleep worth it. Just as he was about to pour one drop of liquid into the test tube his cell rang. He was startled into pouring the whole thing into the test tube which started smoking. Luckily the fume hood sucked up all the smoke. He withdrew his hand from the glove and looked angrily at his phone. Then the scowl melted off his face and was replaced by fear. He quickly answered.

"Beverly?"

"Caesar, you have to come home now!" Beverly's usual cheerful voice was strained.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"My water broke."

"Are you sure?"

"What do you think?" She snapped. Okay, she was getting angry. Not good.

"But it's too early!"

"Tell that to the baby!" Her voice was starting to get hysterical.

"Okay, okay, I'll be right there." He said beginning to panic himself.

"Get my sister!" She reminded him.

"I will." He hung up.

He grabbed his car keys off the table. Running to Holiday's lab, he didn't bother knocking. He barged in and grabbed her. Holiday was in the middle of talking to some other scientists.

"Caesar! What are you doing?" She demanded angrily.

"Beverly," was all he had to say.

Holiday didn't waste any time. She left one of the other scientists in charge and ran with Caesar to his car.

Caesar drove like a maniac. He cut people off, drove through several lanes of traffic, and ignored all honks and bad words. Rebecca clutched the dashboard and door handle for dear life.

"Caesar, it won't do Beverly any good if we're killed before we get to her." Rebecca advised.

"What?" He asked not really listening.

"Don't kill us!" She snapped.

"Ok," was his reply as he swerved into another lane without looking to miss a slower moving vehicle.

Holiday decided to keep her eyes shut for the rest of the trip.

Finally, the car reached its destination and lurched to a stop. Caesar jumped out of the car leaving the car keys in the ignition. Rebecca got out of the car, knees still weak from the ride from hell. She watched Caesar run into the house and grabbed the suitcase. He ran back, threw it into the trunk, and drove off. He made it down the block before the car screeched to a halt. It stopped for a second. Then the reverse lights came on and the car peeled backwards until it was in front of Rebecca. Rebecca had her arms crossed and was tapping her foot. Caesar jumped out of the car and ran back into the house. A few minutes later he emerged, this time with Beverly. When he reached the car he paused. Rebecca had taken over the wheel. She glared at him.

"I'm driving. Get in the back with her." Rebecca said in a tone that did not allow arguing.

Caesar was in no mood to argue and was actually glad someone was telling him what to do. Right at the moment he felt as clueless as Rex.

He carefully helped his wife who was starting her breathing exercises into the back. He got in and closed the door. Rebecca drove quickly and deftly through the highways to reach the hospital in record time. Caesar got out of the car and carefully got Beverly out. She could only take a few steps at a time before another wave of pain hit her. Rebecca went to park the car.

"It's not supposed to happen this early." Caesar mumbled as he walked by Beverly's side.

Beverly shot him a withering look before stopping and clutching his arm. He was glad she wasn't any stronger or she would have broken his arm as it was he could no longer feel it. They made it to admissions.

"My wife's going into labor!" He frantically told the lady behind the glass window.

The uninterested lady looked tiredly at him.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

Beverly let out a scream and doubled over.

"Does that answer your question?" He snapped.

The lady buzzed them in. Beverly was led into a room. The nurse gave her a hospital gown to change into. Then she and Caesar helped Beverly into the bed.

"Don't push yet." The nurse told her. "You have to wait for the doctor."

"I don't think I have a choice." Beverly scrunched her face in pain.

"Think about something else." Caesar said trying to be helpful.

"You mean besides the over-all encompassing pain that's shooting through my body as a bowling ball is trying to pass through something the size of a straw!" She shot at him.

"Umm, breathe?" He offered helplessly.

She screamed again as another pain shot through her.

Caesar winced. All his scientific training and knowledge was utterly useless in face of real life. He just held her hand and wondered were Rebecca was.

Just as that thought raced through his mind. Rebecca pushed her way through.

"I'm a doctor and her sister!" She snapped at the nurse outside. She rushed over to Beverly.

"Rebecca, it hurts." Beverly felt stupid saying it but it was the only thing registering in her head.

"I know, I know. Just hang in there. It'll be over soon and you'll have a beautiful baby boy in your arms."

Caesar wondered why he couldn't think of comforting things to say.

The doctor walked in.

"Ah, there's the mommy-to-be." The doctor smiled warmly. "How are we doing?"

She put Beverly's legs up and placed a blanket over Beverly's lower half then took looked.

"Oh, you're already crowning!" She exclaimed. "Nurse, we have to get ready."

"Is this your second?" The doctor asked Beverly as she put on scrubs and gloves.

"No, my first." Beverly's said tiredly.

"Really? I've never seen the first come so quickly before." The doctor was keeping Beverly talking.

"That's what I said." Caesar agreed.

"But every birth is different." The doctor continued ignoring Caesar. She adjusted the bed so that Beverly's head was elevated. "Okay now. When I say push, push."

"Finally." Beverly breathed.

"Push!" The doctor told her.

As she tried to push, her head suddenly fell back. The bed had suddenly collapsed. Beverly couldn't push.

"What happened?" Beverly asked puzzled.

Rebecca pointed to Caesar's knee. When the doctor said to push, Caesar had involuntarily jerked his knee so that it hit the lever that released the bed.

Everyone glared at him.

"Lo siento, I'm sorry." He said guiltily.

Rebecca readjusted her sister's bed.

"Let's try that again. Push." The doctor said.

Beverly pushed.

"Good girl. Just a few more. I can see him coming. Push." The doctor said encouragingly.

"I can't do this." Beverly said with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, you can." Caesar said firmly. "Because you are the most amazing, sweetest, bravest woman I have ever met. Now push."

Beverly pushed.

"Again." The doctor instructed.

Beverly pushed again. Suddenly the cries of a baby filled the room.

"Congratulations, you have a healthy baby boy." She gave a pair of scissors to Caesar. He looked confused.

"Go ahead, cut the cord."

"Me?" He squeaked.

"It's traditional. Just cut here." The doctor pointed to the spot.

Caesar hesitantly cut where indicated.

The doctor cleaned and wrapped the child. He was placed in Beverly's arms.

Beverly laughed as tears of joy ran down her face. She cuddled her son. Rebecca hugged her. Caesar smiled then fainted. The two sisters peered over the side of the bed to where he lay unconscious on the floor.

0o0

Caesar slowly opened his eyes. He blinked adjusting his eyes to the bright light. Where was he? What happened? Beverly! He shot up.

"Good morning, doctor." Came a familiar voice next to him. He turned to see his wife and child in the hospital bed next to him. She smiled at him.

"Are you okay?" Caesar popped out of the bed and went over to his wife.

"I should ask you the same thing." Beverly looked at him with a smirk.

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I wasn't much help."

"You were great. I couldn't have done it without with you." Beverly said. "Come, meet our son."

Caesar sat down next to Beverly and put his arm around her. He looked at the sleeping child. With his other hand he ran his finger gently down the side of the baby's face.

"He's perfect just like his mother." He looked lovingly at his wife.

Beverly laughed. "Remember that the next time we fight."

Caesar chuckled. The baby started stirring. Both parents looked at the tiny bundle.

"Un nuevo comienzo, a new beginning." Caesar said softly.

"Sí, yes." Beverly looked at Caesar. Caesar bent over and kissed her.

**Okay, so this is sort of based on real life. Yes, giving birth is that painful. No my husband didn't faint but he did look queasy. Yes, he did knock my head down, not once, not twice but four times! I was ready to kill him. But afterwards he got me a pint of ice cream so all is forgiven. It's not quite a story on Beverly and Caesar's kid as it is about Beverly and Caesar as some of you have been asking me to write about. I didn't name the child because for the life of me I can't think of a name Caesar and Beverly would give their kid. I'm willing to take suggestions with reasons. I will take the best one for a future story. That is if anyone cares. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Do Not Own Any Characters.**

"Rex! I told you that movie was too scary for him." Circe glared at her husband.

Rafael's head was buried in the crook of her arm. He was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Come on Circe. He needs to toughen up." Rex tried to defend himself.

"But making him watch a movie when he's not ready is irresponsible." Circe was trying not to yell. Rafael was already distraught and she didn't want to upset him further by fighting with Rex. "We'll talk about this later." She picked up Rafael.

"It's okay, baby. Mommy's here." She cooed.

Rex had mixed feelings. Although he felt guilty that Rafael was in such a state, he felt justified in what he did. Rafael was way too wussy in his book. He was easily startled, cried at every little thing, and let the other kids at the playground push him around. What is a dad suppose to do? So Rex had taken it upon himself to "toughen" up his boy. He tried playing sports with him.

"_Come on buddy! The ball is coming to you! Kick it to the goal!" Rex yelled at his son who was staring at something on the ground. _

_Startled his son looked up just in time to see the soccer ball smack him in the face. He fell over and didn't get up. Rex ran over to look._

"_Hey, buddy. You okay?" Rex bent over the fallen child._

_Rafael sat up in shock. He looked at his dad and… screwed up his face… and began bawling. For the next 20 minutes Rex had to try to calm his sobbing son. After that he didn't want to play anymore. Luckily, he didn't do his sonic scream like in t-ball._

_During t-ball… _

_Rafael swung the bat at the stationary ball. He over-swung, did a 180, and fell on his face. He missed the ball. He pushed himself up. _

_Rex was shouting encouraging things like, "How can you miss? The ball is like 5 inches from you!" Circe smacked Rex over the head. _

"_Come on baby you can do it." She shouted to her son as she glared at her husband who just shrugged._

_He swung again. He missed a second time. Finally, at the third try he managed to tap the ball off the tee. _

"_Run, run, run!" Rex shouted excitedly. Then he looked in disbelief. "No the other way, the other way!"_

_Rafael stopped in mid run and looked at his dad with the most confused look on his face. _

"_The other way!" Rex pointed to first base which was in the opposite direction. Rafael hesitantly started running to where Rex was pointing but the pitcher already had the ball and threw it to the person on first._

_Rafael when he saw the ball heading toward the person who would tag him out, emitted a sonic scream that pulverized the ball before it reached the person on first. Everyone looked on in shock. Rafael made it to first base and jumped up and down._

"_I did it!" He said excitedly._

_The parents all looked at Rex and Circe who got very red._

_Another sport they were banned from._

Rex sighed as he poured himself some coffee. The phone rang.

"Hello?" Rex answered tiredly.

"Mijo? Where are you? I thought you were coming to help with the baby today while Rebecca takes Beverly to the doctor's? Did you forget?" Caesar asked.

Oopps, Rex had forgotten. "No, I'm coming. Just running a little late. Rafael just had an episode."

"Ohh, I understand. I'll see you soon." Caesar hung up.

Everyone knew about Rafael's "episodes". Although this time he didn't blow out any windows. Rex was lucky. He could easily be replacing windows all afternoon.

Rex sighed and got ready to go. As he was about to step out of the house, his daughter stopped him at the door.

"Dad, can you give this to Aunt Beverly." Violeta held out a homemade necklace.

"Sure, sweetie." He said putting the necklace in his pocket.

"No, dad! Don't put it in your pocket! You'll crush it!" She looked at her dad horrified.

"I can't hold it all the way to Uncle Caesar's." Rex protested.

Violeta looked at her dad with the saddest puppy dog eyes.

"Ok, fine. I'll hold it." He grumbled closing the door.

0o0

Rex arrived at Caesar's. He rang the doorbell. He blinked when he saw who opened the door.

"Six?" Rex asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Filling in for you." Six said flatly.

"Boy, does she have you domesticated." Rex smirked.

"I'm not the one wearing a necklace." Six observed.

Startled Rex looked down and blushed. He had forgotten that he hung the necklace around his neck so he could form his rex ride. "It's for Beverly."

"Sure it is." Six turned to walk back inside the house.

"It is!" Rex insisted.

"Doth lady protest too much." Six answered.

Rex growled as he followed Six into the living room.

He forgot his annoyance when he saw Caesar. He was gingerly bouncing the baby up and down trying to stop him from crying. The man looked haggard. The living room looked worse with baby clothes and toys strewn around the usually immaculate floor.

"Caesar, you okay?" Rex asked concerned.

"They leak from both ends." Caesar groaned. "You don't know which one to get first."

Rex and Six looked at each other and snorted. Amateur.

0o0

In half an hour Six and Rex had the living room looking somewhat presentable. The baby was fed, changed, and was now sleeping in Caesar's arms.

Caesar breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks. I wasn't sure how I was going to manage this."

Six merely nodded.

Rex grinned. "Boy, bro, never thought I'd be teaching you something."

"Your kids are really sweet if a little difficult because of their powers. I hope this one turns out that well." Caesar noted.

Rex's face fell a little. "Yeah, but I'm worried about Rafael. He's such a chicken."

"I hope you did not tell him that." Six said

"Of course not!" Rex glared at Six.

"But kids pick up on when you don't approve." Six replied.

Rex was about to protest but then stopped. He did force Rafael to watch that movie. He felt a pang of guilt.

"You know Rex," Caesar said. "When you were little you were scared of your own shadow."

"What? No." Rex said incredulously.

"Yes. In fact, I think mami and papi video taped you running around in circles trying to get away from it." Caesar noted.

Six made a strange sound that suspiciously sounded like a chuckle. Rex glared at him but Six's expression never changed.

"You were always running into our parent's room because you were afraid that El Cucuy* was under your bed." Caesar continued.

"You use to come to my room, too." Six said.

"I don't remember that." Rex protested.

Both men looked pointedly at him.

"Okay, granted, there are still gaps in my memory but I don't remember being that bad at sports or that afraid." Rex scoffed.

"Basketball." Six and Caesar said simultaneously.

Rex scowled. Sure bring that one thing up.

"Look, Rex, Rafael is a normal little kid. He might not be who you think he should be but he is who he is supposed to be. Besides we all grow up and change." Six said.

"You've definitely changed from that scared little kid to the hero you are today." Caesar added.

"Don't give him a swelled head." Six looked at Rex.

Rex wrinkled his nose at Six and turned to Caesar. "So what you're saying is that I should leave Rafael alone."

"Well, not completely alone. Play with him, spend time with him, let him know you're interested in what he's interested in. Be consistent with him." Six interjected.

Caesar nodded. "You eventually stopped being scared of El Cucuy because mami and papi use to perform the scientific exorcism of El Cucuy every night."

"Are you serious?" Rex raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, it was ridiculous but it worked." Caesar nodded.

"Hmmm." Rex had a lot to think about.

"By the way, why are you wearing a necklace?" Caesar asked Rex.

0o0

When Rex came home later that day, he asked Violeta where her brother was.

"In his room." Violeta answered. "Did you give Aunt Beverly my necklace?"

"Yes." Rex muttered as he went up the stairs. He knocked on his son's door.

"Hey, buddy? Can I come in?" Rex hesitantly opened the door. He looked in and saw that his son was face down on his bed. "Raffy?"

Rafael shrugged but didn't answer or look up.

Rex came in and sat on Rafael's bed. "I'm sorry I made you watch that scary movie. I liked it and thought you would too."

Rafael didn't move. Rex rubbed the back of his head. This was harder than he thought.

"Anyway, how about we watch something you like."

At that Rafael looked up at his dad. "Pinky Panda?"

"Sure. Pinky Panda." Rex suppressed the urge to cringe.

Rafael sat up on his bed with a smile. "Dad, before we go watch it, can we play basketball?"

Rex was surprised. "I thought you didn't like sports."

"I like playing basketball with you." Rafael said giving his dad a hug.

Rex smiled until his son added.

"You're as bad as I am at it." Rafael bounded out of the room.

Rex sighed and looked up to see Circe smirking at him.

"What's so funny?" He asked her getting up from the bed.

"Nothing." She said wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Uh huh."

"You're a great dad… lousy basketball player but great dad." Circe smiled.

"I'll take that." Rex smirked and kissed her.

"Daaaad! Let's go." His son called from downstairs.

"Coming." He let go of Circe and went downstairs.

Circe shook her head with a smile. What Rex lacked in sense was always made up by how big his heart was.

*** El Cucuy= Spanish bogeyman**

**I was reading someone's comment that Six could never be a father. But I would have to beg to differ. Six was always a father. He was a father to Rex. If you watch the cartoons you can see his progression from handler to father. I think Six would make a great dad. Besides if nothing else Six needs to have kids to continue his legacy.**

**Anyway, I hope you (Animated-Geek-Lonely-Nerd, Dimmension Traveler, and SDF) enjoyed this. Honestly, I'm writing this for you guys. I don't know who else is reading these. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own any characters. **

**So in one fanfic I read (I can't remember which one) one of the twins almost died. I refer to that incident in my story.**

**So if you are reading this and you were the one who wrote it let me know so I can properly give you credit for it. **

**BTW I'm updating sporadically as inspiration hits. These are not in chronological order or character order. I'll try to think of a good Beverly/Caesar with baby story.**

Jade sat in the tree house hugging her legs, face buried in her knees. She was softly sobbing. She heard the rustle of leaves and looked up to see her father peering over the edge. She returned her head to her knees. Listening to the creaking of the floor boards she held her breath as she felt her dad sit next to her. As was his usual manner he was silent.

"Is Kenji okay?" She finally asked although her voice was muffled since her face was still buried.

"Just a few bruises. He has a shiner but nothing more serious than that. He's resting now in his room." Her dad answered calmly.

"It's all my fault." She murmured.

Six silently waited for his daughter to continue.

"They were picking on Tony and I thought I could take them. But there were too many and Kenji jumped in and then…" She was rambling but Six got the gist.

"I'm glad you want to stick up for your friend. But maybe next time you want to think before you act." Six prompted.

"Dad, are you ever sorry I survived?" Came Jade's unexpected question.

Six was startled but he didn't show it. "Never. Never once did I…we ever wish you weren't around." She was a little surprised at the ferocity in his usually flat tone.

Jade had heard stories that she almost died when she was born… a premie… in intensive care for weeks before she was stabilized and could go home.

"I cause a lot of problems." She sniffed.

"You make life interesting." Six said as he ruffled her hair.

She looked at her dad. He didn't look mad. Impulsively, she jumped and grabbed him in a hug. She was surprised that he held her back tightly.

"I love you, dad." She whispered.

"Same here." He replied. "Now come on. Your mother's waiting for us for dinner."

"Did she make it?" Jade asked.

"Yes."

"I guess that's punishment enough? " She looked at her dad hopefully.

The corner of Six's mouth twitched. "Unfortunately not."

Jade's face fell.

"But we'll talk about that later. Come on."

They climbed down the tree house and walked into the house together.

When they walked in Jasmine ran and hugged Jade.

"Dad didn't kill you!" She said relieved.

Six frowned. "Why would I do that?"

"Oh… well… I…." Jasmine stammered.

"Time to eat." Rebecca announced saving her daughter. "Go wash up."

The girls ran upstairs.

Rebecca looked at Six.

"It's all right." He said as he walked into the kitchen. Rebecca sighed and followed him.

"Jade seems to have inherited out worst traits." She noted.

"Really? I'd say she inherited our best." Six said as washed his hands.

Rebecca looked at Six in surprise. Slowly a smile formed. He was a softie deep down but she would never say it out loud. It was enough that she knew it… and she was pretty sure he knew it too.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own any of the characters.**

**Happy Lunar New Year to those who celebrate. I have been busy preparing for this as well as our annual Super Bowl Party. Go whatever team you are rooting for! I actually don't care. I just like watching the commercials and eating the food.**

**So this is the best I can come up for Caesar/Beverly and baby right now. Hope you like it. Since Dimmension Traveler was the only one who suggested a name the baby is now Angel.**

**I'm actually surprised that so many people like and are following this. Thank you all. I hope I don't disappoint.**

Rex formed his BFS and slashed at the giant pink panda. It didn't seem to have any impact. It kept coming closer and closer until it was looming over him. Rex looked up in a panic. The panda opened its mouth and the sound of buzzing came out.

Rex startled awake. He looked around in the dark. As his eyes adjusted to his surroundings, he realized he was in his bedroom.

Circe mumbled, "Phone."

Oh yeah, the buzzing noise was his cell phone.

He picked it up. "Hello." He croaked.

"Rex, the baby won't stop crying." Caesar sounded desperate.

"Uh-huh." Rex said not really processing.

"What should I do?" Caesar asked.

"Uh-huh." Rex said again.

"Rex!" Caesar yelled.

"Huh? What?" Rex asked waking up.

"Baby, crying, what should I do?" Caesar snapped.

"I don't know. What have you done so far?" Rex groaned.

"I fed him, burped him, changed him, and walked him." Caesar listed.

"Did you try swaddling him?" Rex yawned.

"Swaddling?" Caesar sounded puzzled.

"Yeah, you know swaddle. Wrap him up tightly." Rex said.

"Hang on." Rex could hear the wailing of the child in the background.

"Okay, it's wrapped up tight but he's still crying." Caesar said.

"I don't know, bro. Babies cry. Maybe yours is a cryer." Rex shrugged even though Caesar couldn't see him.

"But I've got to get some sleep." Caesar groaned.

"Nope there's no sleep until they go off to college." Rex joked.

"That's not funny." Caesar grumbled.

"Where's Beverly?" Rex asked.

"It's my turn tonight." Caesar moaned.

"I see. Well, you know when Rafael wouldn't sleep, I drove him on my rex ride until he fell asleep. Some kids love movement." Rex said remembering.

"You drove a baby on your bike." Caesar sounded shocked.

"Hey, he had a helmet on. Don't judge me." Rex retorted.

"Okay, I'll try anything." Caesar hung up.

Rex laid back down on his bed.

"You took Rafael on your rex ride?" Circe asked sharply.

Rex groaned.

0o0

Caesar put his car keys in his bathrobe pocket. He was still in his pajamas but he didn't care. He strapped Angel into his car seat carrier and brought him out to the car. Angel had noticed that something was different so he stopped crying and was just whimpering now. Caesar walked out of the house lugging the baby car seat by its handle. He put the carrier down so he could pull out his keys from his pocket.

Then he got into the car and started it. He drove around the block and to his surprise and relief he didn't hear any more crying. He looked into the rearview mirror and realized that the baby wasn't in the back!

Now fully awake and in a panic, Caesar drove back home. As he approached his driveway he saw the carrier on the floor where he had left it. He pulled his car to a stop and jumped out. He ran over to check. To his surprise that baby was sound asleep.

Caesar gently carried the car seat back into the house. He carefully put it down in the living room next to the couch. He laid his weary body down on the couch and immediately fell asleep.

0o0

The next morning Caesar woke up. He groaned and stretched his aching body. He glanced over to where he left his son. The carrier wasn't there! He jumped off the couch in a panic. Did he leave him outside?

He ran to the front door and flung it open. He scanned the front yard. The baby carrier was sitting outside next to the car. He ran outside and grabbed it. He could have sworn he brought it in last night.

"Where are you going?" He spun around to see his very confused wife.

"I… uhh… it's too cold for him to be out here?" He tried to cover himself.

"I'm taking him for his doctor's appointment this morning. I put him down for a minute so I can load his diaper bag." She said walking towards him and taking the car seat from his hand.

"Oh thank God it wasn't me." He hadn't meant to say it out loud.

"What?" Beverly asked startled by his strange outburst.

"Uhh… well, thank God it won't be me taking him to the doctor's because you are so much better at it." Caesar said thinking fast or at least as fast as his sleep addled brain can come up with.

Beverly eyed him suspiciously. He shifted his feet uncomfortably. Beverly thought about it. Did she really want to know? Probably not. She walked over and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I'll be back by the afternoon. If you can get the day off you should. You seem a little… out of it." She looked at him before going back to the car.

He gave a little wave as he watched her drive off. Well, what she doesn't know won't hurt her and lord knows this is one of many things he'll probably never tell her.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own any of the characters.**

Holiday sat in front of her microscope studying the slide in front of her. The door to her lab slid open and she heard the pounding of feet running towards her. She spun her chair around and greeted them with a smile.

"Aunt Rebecca!" Rebecca opened her arms as a little girl flung herself into her open arms.

"Auntie Becca!" Another little voice whined, reaching out his arms for a hug as well.

Rebecca smiled and scooped the little boy up and kissed him.

She looked up to greet their mother.

"Circe, you're early." She smiled.

"Sorry, I hope it's okay. I wasn't sure how long it would take me to get here so I left a little early."

"No, no it's okay but if I had known I would have been ready. Let me prepare the exam room." She placed Violeta and Rafael on their feet.

Walking over to the intercom she paged her lab assistant.

"Remy, please get lab 5 ready for me."

"Yes, ma'am." Came the reply.

"Is Rex here?" Rebecca asked Circe.

"Yeah, he went to talk to Six about tomorrow's mission." Circe answered.

"Ah, yes. " Holiday remembered Six mentioning that they had something important coming up.

"Dr. Holiday? The room is ready." The disembodied voice echoed in the room.

"Thank you, Remy." Holiday said into the intercom.

Rebecca gestured to Circe and the kids to follow her.

0o0

Since Violeta and Rafael had inherited their parents' powers doctor visits were performed by either Rebecca or Caesar. Only they had the expertise to know how to care for EVOs.

"Now who's first?" Rebecca asked as they approached the exam table.

"Me, me, me!" Rafael raised his had. He looked so much like his dad. Holiday suppressed a laugh, picked him up, and placed him on the exam table.

Holiday very professionally took his temperature, checked his heart beat, and looked into his eyes, ears, nose and throat. Just like any normal doctor's visit except…

"Okay Raffy I want you to destroy that target over there." Rebecca pointed to a cloth doll that hung about 10 feet away. Rafael screwed up his face and let out a concentrated sonic blast. The doll was immediately destroyed.

"Very good." Holiday said as she wrote something down on her clipboard. "Someone's been practicing his aim."

Rafael beamed.

"Okay, Violeta, it's your turn." Holiday performed the same routine with Violeta except…

"Have you made any new builds lately?" Rebecca asked the girl.

"Ummm." Violeta squeezed her eyes shut and concentrated. Suddenly red wings with turbines sprouted from her back.

"That's new. " Holiday muttered as she wrote some more notes on her clipboard.

"Can you control it?" She looked at Violeta.

Violeta shook her head.

"I don't know how to turn it on." She said.

"Well let's go to the Petting Zoo and see if you can." Rebecca helped her niece off the table.

They walked into the Petting Zoo. Providence had been caring for sick EVOs from the Nanite Island in the Petting Zoo. So there were a few mutated animals here and there. They mostly left people alone.

"Okay Violeta. Let's try the boogie pack." Holiday said to the little girl.

"The what?" Violeta wrinkled her nose at the name.

"Oh, that's what your dad calls those wings." Holiday explained.

"That's a dumb name." Violeta said but she closed her eyes and concentrated again.

Out popped the boogie pack. She then tried to take off. She jumped. She tried running then jumping in the air.

After several failed attempts she shook her head sadly.

"It's okay. It took your dad several months before he could fly." Holiday reassured the little girl.

Violeta nodded but her face was still downcast.

Circe suddenly gasped. While they were all busy watching Violeta, Rafael had wandered off. He was now on top of the waterfall. He was craning his neck to look at some EVO flamingoes. Then he lost his footing and started teetering over the edge.

"Rafael!" Circe looked in horror as her son started falling.

Then a swirl of air ripped past Circe and Rebecca. As Rafael was about to hit the water below he was quickly scooped up by a whirl of red.

Violeta had managed to form her boogie pack and make it work to save her brother.

Unfortunately, she couldn't quite control it yet. They wobbled unsteadily until they crashed into some bushes on the ground.

Rebecca and Circe ran to them.

"Are you okay?" Circe asked picking up Rafael and looking at Violeta.

"Again!" Rafael yelled gleefully.

Rex and Six ran in.

"Violeta, I saw everything. I'm so proud of you." Rex picked up his daughter.

She grinned but then grimaced. She glanced at her arm which was all cut up.

Rex laughed. "Just like daddy." Violeta smiled.

Rebecca sighed in relief. "Come on lets go patch you up."

"But I wanna go again!" Rafael pouted.

"Not today." Circe told her son.

"How about we go visit Uncle Bobo?" Rex suggested.

"Yeah!" Rafael and Violeta cheered. Violeta hopped out of her father's arms and both ran out of the Petting Zoo.

"Heroes in the making."Circe smiled as Rex put his arm around her shoulders.

"Yup, takes after us." Rex kissed her on the cheek.


	8. Chapter 8

**This is an early Valentine's Day present to all of you who are still reading this. I'm trying to do a mainstream story but it isn't coming out right. I'm still working on it and hope it comes out in time. But don't hold your breaths. Also working on the new AU fanfic, which is harder than I thought. So much for taking a break from writing, sigh.**

**I do not own any of the characters.**

"They're still arguing." Jade whispered to Jasmine.

"What are they saying?" Jasmine whispered back.

"I can't make it out." She answered.

"Shut up, I'm trying to listen." Kenji hissed.

The three kids stood huddled at the door of Kenji's room which was closest to the living room where their mom and dad were currently having a tiff.

Suddenly, the arguing stopped. The kids heard the familiar tapping of high-heeled boots coming up the stairs, pass their room, and down the hall. Then there was a slam of the bedroom door. A few minutes later there was a slam of the front door. The kids winced.

"They've been having an awful lot of fights lately." Jasmine commented in a low voice afraid that their mom down the hall might hear them.

"Do you think they'll split up?" Jade asked fearfully.

"I don't know." Jasmine admitted.

"They've both been under a lot of stress lately." Kenji pointed out.

"And I'm sure we don't help." Jade agreed wryly.

"Yeah, like you almost burning down the school." Kenji said to Jasmine.

"Hey, it was an accident. She didn't know the school's electrical system couldn't handle her particle accelerator." Jade protested defending her twin whose shoulders had slumped. "It's not like you're so innocent. What about the car?"

"That tree came out of no where." Kenji glared at Jade. "How about all those fights you've been in at school? One more and you're going to be suspended."

"Guys, this isn't helping." Jasmine said softly.

The kids sat in Kenji's room in sullen silence.

"Wait! I have a great idea!" Jade perked up.

The other two groaned.

"What?" Jade frowned.

"Your ideas… How can I put this politely?... Suck." Kenji looked at his sister.

"Unfortunately, I have to concur." Jasmine added.

"Well, oh ye of little faith, listen to this." Jade smirked. "It's Valentine's in a few days. Why don't we surprise mom and dad with a romantic dinner? Remind them how much they love each other."

"Okay… but we don't have any money to treat them to any romantic restaurants and plus most restaurants are already full. We needed to make reservations weeks ago." Kenji said.

"Who says they need to go out? We can make the romantic dinner right here." Jade said excitedly.

"Wait, what?" Jasmine looked incredulously at her sister. "You want us to make dinner for mom and dad?"

"Not just make any dinner but make it the most romantic dinner ever!" Jade insisted.

"We don't know anything about romance." Jasmine protested.

"Don't worry. I have everything we need to do this thing." Jade pulled out a popular young adult novel she had been reading.

"We are going to make a romantic evening for mom and dad based on that?" Kenji eyed his sister skeptically. "Their marriage is doomed."

"Besides what if they already have plans?" Jasmine asked.

"They don't." Jade said. "I checked mom's planner. She didn't write down anything about meeting dad for dinner."

"Maybe dad's going to surprise her?" Jasmine asked.

"No, dad's going to be out on a mission with Uncle Rex. He might not even come home that night." Jade informed her.

"Then how are we going to get them together if dad won't even be home?" Kenji asked.

"We'll just ask Uncle Rex to make sure dad gets home." Jade said. "Come on guys, you with me?"

Kenji and Jasmine looked at each other. What did they have to lose except their parent's marriage?

"Ok, we're in." Jasmine answered.

0o0

Rebecca tiredly walked up the pathway to the front door. It had been a long day. Her head was pounding. She had a full day of meetings and they were draining. She also had been feeling bad about all those fights she had been having with Six. They were silly really. She couldn't even remember what most were about. But they were both tired and testy lately. He always had those dangerous missions and she had those constant frustrating, boring meetings. Then there were the kids. Oh, were they a handful! Sometimes it felt like her life was spinning out of control.

She couldn't wait to get into a nice hot bath. Rebecca opened the door.

She was greeted by hundreds of tea lights… very smelly tea lights. Now Rebecca usually liked the mood set by candles but these were a little too much. It left a more creepy feeling than romantic. On top of that they were scented but not all of them were of the same scent.

"What's going on?" She hesitantly looked in.

"Surprise mom!" Jade said happily pulling her mom in. "Table for two?"

Rebecca was too surprised to answer as her daughter dragged her into the dining room.

To her surprise Six was already seated at the table.

"I thought you were working late tonight." She looked at Six.

"Rex said he could handle the rest and that I should go home." Six answered in his usual tone.

Kenji came up dressed in a waiter uniform. He pulled the chair out for his mom who sat down. Rebecca thanked him as he handed her a hand-drawn menu. He also gave one to his dad. Rebecca skimmed through the list. She had a hard time not laughing. There was a salad course, mac and cheese for the main course, and chocolate lava cake for dessert. Jasmine came out.

"Would you like some champagne?" She asked.

Rebecca looked at her daughter, "How did you get champagne?"

"Umm, actually it's sparkling grape juice." She admitted.

Rebecca relaxed, "Oh, sure." She watched Jasmine pour some into her wine glass. She looked around the room. It was decorated with hearts and cupids… very creepy looking cupids holding menacing looking bows and arrows.

She looked at Six who sat expressionlessly. He ordered off the menu with his usual seriousness and handed the menu back to Kenji. Kenji looked at his mom.

"I'll have the same." She said trying to keep from laughing.

The kids left the room. Their parents were left looking at each other.

"How was your day?" Rebecca asked Six trying to ignore the creepy vibes the candles were giving off.

Six put the napkin on his lap. "Fine, destroyed a few rampaging androids. You'd think by now they'd realize trying to install AI's in machines is a bad idea."

"Tell me about it." Rebecca groaned. "Caesar reprogrammed Robo Bobo to help him while Beverly's out and he has been giving me such attitude."

"Caesar or the robot?" Six smirked.

Rebecca chuckled.

Suddenly the most obnoxious music blared from the speakers. Rebecca recognized it as the latest pop song. She guessed it was suppose to be romantic but she found the song grating. If Six disliked it he gave no indication. He just picked up his glass and took a sip.

Jasmine and Jade came in and placed the salad in front of their parents.

Rebecca looked at hers. The tomatoes were shaped into what she can only guess were hearts. She tried a bite. She almost choked. There was too much salt and vinegar. She downed her glass of juice to wash it down. She looked over at Six who didn't seem bothered by the taste.

"It's good." He told the girls who beamed and left the room.

As soon as they left, Rebecca was surprised to see Six take his plate and pour the contents into the house plant in the corner of the room. He held out his hand to Rebecca. She handed him her plate and he scraped her salad into the plant as well.

Her plate was returned to its spot all in a matter of seconds without so much as a clink of the plate on the table.

Kenji came out with two plates of mac and cheese. He looked at their empty salad plates.

"Wow, you guys must be hungry." He commented. Jasmine came out and removed their empty plates and Kenji placed the main course in front of them. They again looked expectantly at their parents. Rebecca took a small bite of the mac and cheese. The noodles had been cooked too long and was mushy. But unlike the salad it was edible.

She smiled at her children and thanked them. They left the room elated.

She looked at Six who was finishing up his plate. She did likewise. The original annoying pop song was now replaced by someone wailing about a lost love. Rebecca tried to tune it out.

Finally, the dessert came out. Chocolate lava cake did sound good. Unfortunately, it wasn't quite lava-y. In fact it was as hard as a brick. Fortunately, the kids did not stay to watch their parents eat their dessert. Six quickly took both his and her hockey pucks and chucked them into the house plant. Poor plant. The kids came out and cleared their plates.

"How was dinner?" Jade asked nervously.

"It was very nice of you to do this." Rebecca was careful not to lie.

"We wanted you to have a romantic evening together especially since you've been figh…" Jasmine trailed off as her siblings glared at her.

So that's what this was about. Rebecca went over and hugged her children.

"Guys, don't worry about us. Sometimes we have moments where we disagree but that doesn't mean we don't love each other… or you."

She looked over to Six but he was already gone. She mentally sighed. She looked back at her children who now looked relieved.

"We'll clean up here, mom." Kenji said. "I guess you're tired."

Rebecca was tired and was grateful to get away from the mixed scents that were assaulting her olfactory senses and the creepy cupids in the room. She bade her children good night as she trudged up the stairs to her room. When she opened the door she was surprised to see Six on the bed with a box of pizza, two wine glasses, and a bottle of champagne… real champagne.

"What? How?" She looked at him confused as she shut the door.

"When I came home and found this I called for pizza delivery. I had the delivery guy wait by the garage. I brought everything up through the window." Six said as he popped open the champagne. He poured them both a glass.

Holiday tried to wrap her head around everything he said, especially the part about going through the window. Well, he is a ninja.

"They tried." Holiday said as she sat next to Six on the bed. "It was nice of them. But it's as if they got their romantic notions from a bad novel."

"At least they didn't try to have us on a ship with an iceberg." Six smirked.

Rebecca laughed as she held out her glass. They clinked and Rebecca took a sip. She then dug into the pizza. She was starving.

When they were done, Six rooted in his pocket. He pulled something out and tossed it to Rebecca.

"Happy Valentine's Day." He said as Rebecca looked at him in surprise. She looked at the black velvet box. She hesitantly opened it up. It was a diamond pendant shaped like intertwined hearts. She looked at him. He was not looking at her. She closed the box and put it on her night stand. She crawled over to him and kissed him on the cheek. She felt his arm go around her. His head turned and met her lips. She smiled into the kiss. Things weren't so bad after all.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nothing inspires road rage like dropping your kids off at school. I actually thought of this as I was dropping them off one day. Enjoy.**

**I do not own any of the characters.**

Rebecca sneezed into her tissue.

"Are you sure you can take them today?" She asked her husband.

"Of course," he answered.

"You don't mind?"

"You're sick. You need your rest. I can work from home today. It's a slow week anyway. Calan can handle anything that happens on base."

"Thanks." She snuggled under the covers. When she was younger she might have argued or force herself to get up and work but now she knew that she could take a day to herself and he wouldn't think any less of her.

Six tucked her in and kissed the top of her head.

"Don't worry I know the routine."

Rebecca didn't bother asking how he knew since she was the one who usually took care of things around the house. But she knew by now that Six makes it a point to know everything.

She smiled at him and went back to sleep.

0o0

Six went downstairs. Kenji had made toast and scrambled eggs for himself and his sisters. Kenji learned to cook some simple dishes early since his mom was not the best of chefs and his dad was often busy saving the world with Uncle Rex. He looked up when his father walked into the kitchen.

"How's mom?" He asked.

"She's not feeling well so I'll be chauffeuring you today." Six went to get himself a cup of coffee.

The kids all looked at each other while their dad's back was turned.

"Umm, dad, are you sure?" Jasmine asked timidly.

"Of course, how else would you get to school?" He sipped his coffee and sat with the paper.

"We can take the bus… or walk?" Jade offered. "I'm sure you're real busy."

Six folded the top of the paper down so he could look at his daughter. "It's our turn to carpool today. Any reason you don't want me driving?"

Kenji cleared his throat, "Well, dad, sometimes things happen when you drive."

Six frowned, "If you mean getting lost…"

"No dad, I mean like being chased after." Jasmine interrupted her dad.

Six relaxed. "There's no need to worry. Nothing like that will happen today."

"Are you sure? Because we're picking up Tony. And you know he's a little skiddish." Jade said.

"Tony needs to grow a backbone." Six muttered under his breath. Kenji snickered.

"What?" Jade asked startled.

"I said finish your breakfast. We leave in 10." Six said behind his paper.

0o0

"Seat belts on?" Six asked as he peered in the rear view mirror.

"Yes, dad," came the chorus from the back.

Six checked his mirrors, shifted the minivan in reverse, and turned around to take the car down the driveway.

First stop was Tony's house. They made it without incident. Six honked the horn once. Tony came running out papers trailing from his bag. When he turned around to pick up the fallen pieces of paper the books in his open schoolbag fell on his head. He fell down. Then he scrambled to pick everything up and shove it into his bag. Kenji shook his head. Jade glared at her brother and punched his shoulder. Kenji glared back and smacked her over the head.

"Kids!" Six warned. They immediately sat back in place but Jade stuck out her tongue and Kenji made a face. Finally, Tony got to the car. As he got into the car he noticed who was driving.

"Where's Dr. Holiday?" It almost sounded like a whimper.

"She's not feeling well today. I'll be taking you to school." Six said flatly. "Now get in and put on your seatbelt."

"Yes sir." Tony gulped and strapped himself in… tight. Then he shut his eyes and clung onto the armrest.

Six mentally sighed and rolled his eyes. Good thing no one can see behind his mirrored shades. Next was Sheila, Jasmine's friend. He drove two blocks down to pick her up. He honked the horn and waited… and waited… and waited some more. He honked again. Finally the girl decided to grace them with her presence. She walked slowly and deliberately. Six clenched his jaw. Finally, she reached the car and waited for him to open the door for her. Six wanted to hit the accelerator and leave the little princess standing there. But he hit the door button. The door slid open.

"Thank you, Dr…" She paused and frowned. "Where's Dr. Holiday?"

"Get in." Six growled losing patience. The girl made an _eep_ sound and complied immediately.

Satisfied that she was in, he drove to the final house. George was waiting on the curb so that Six didn't even have to honk. When the car pulled to the side, he opened the door and hopped in.

"Dude, " he greeted Kenji with a fist bump. He didn't even notice that it wasn't Dr. Holiday driving.

"Dude," Kenji returned the greeting. He got up so George can get the last seat in the back. George settled himself down and turned up his music bopping to the tunes on his headphones.

Six looked at the carpool kids from the rearview mirror. Tony already had a nosebleed and was shoving tissue up his nose. Sheila shifted as far away as she could from him with a look of revulsion on her face and George was in his own world. Didn't his kids have any normal friends?

With everyone picked up he proceeded to the school. When he got on the highway he noticed something was wrong. A black sedan had started following his minivan. To test that theory he drove off the next exit.

"Dad? That's not the exit to the school." Kenji told his dad.

"Just taking the scenic route." Six said emotionlessly.

The siblings looked at each other but said nothing. They didn't want to alarm their friends.

Six looked in the mirror sure enough the sedan also got off the exit. Six then drove through several random side streets. The car seemed to have vanished. Satisfied that he was no longer being followed he got back on the highway. But a few miles later, he spotted the car again. Six mentally cursed. He didn't want to alarm the kids and he didn't want to lead the car to the kids' school. He had to lose them.

Suddenly, he veered off the highway into the dessert that lay on either side of the road.

"Dad? What are you doing?" Jade asked nervously.

"Just trying out the four-wheel- drive." Six answered nonchalantly.

The black sedan also veered off going after them.

Six barreled recklessly down the non-road kicking up a cloud of dust behind him. He made a quick u-turn and circled around the sedan. The action created more dust which effectively clouded the sedan's view of the car. Six emerged from the cloud dust roaring towards the mountains. The sedan was confused for only a few minutes and started trailing after the minivan.

Six gritted his teeth. He looked at the clock on the dashboard. He needed to get the kids to school in 10 minutes. When Six got close to the base of the mountain he stopped seemingly trapped. Six spun the car around to face the sedan and revved the engine. The sedan stopped seemingly uncertain what the minivan was planning on doing. Six stepped on the accelerator and drove straight at the sedan. The sedan after a moment's hesitation drove straight at the minivan.

"Umm, dad?" Jasmine left the question unspoken.

"Don't worry," was his only answer.

"Okay," Jasmine said uncertainly.

The two cars got closer, and closer, and closer… To their credit no one screamed and at the very last possible second he swerved to the side. The sedan unable to slow down rammed into the side of the mountain. Before impact the driver and passenger jumped out. The car burst into flames.

Six calmly drove back to the highway but he only had 6 minutes to get to school so he drove across the highway onto the other side.

"Dad?" This time it was Kenji.

"We'll be at school soon." Six accelerated and drove off the side of the cliff. The ride was quite bumpy to put it lightly. The kids were bounced around like a bunch of pin balls. Then the minivan bounced off a slight edge and landed right onto the highway exit below them. Six swerved to miss a few cars before spinning slightly out of control and pulling into a spot in front of the school. The door slid open and the kids, except for George who didn't even notice they were at school, tumbled out.

Tony got to his feet first.

"That…was… awesome!" He cried. "Can you take us to school again tomorrow?"

"No." Six answered.

Tony's face fell.

"But I'll be back this afternoon to take you home." Six continued.

Sheila brushed herself off, linked arms with Jasmine, and walked towards the school as the beginning bell started to ring. Kenji tapped George who finally took off his headphones and got out of the car. They walked to school with Tony trailing after them. Jade was the only one left. Six looked at her through the opened window. She tiptoed and kissed him on the cheek.

"See you later, dad." She whispered before turning around and running after her friends and siblings.

Six watched as they disappeared behind the school doors. He touched his comlink.

"Calan, there're two individuals off the highway you need to pick up for questioning. They'll be next to a burning car."

He then shifted gears and headed home. He had to remember to come back later.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own any of the characters.**

Kenji stood in front of the mirror staring down the zit on his chin. Why do they always show up at the worst possible time? Today he was taking his "friend" Hailey to the movies. It had taken a lot of nerve to ask her but he finally did it and she said yes! He glared at the zit as if he could make it go back down. He was sure his dad could do it.

Finally, conceding defeat he decided to slap a band-aid on it and claim he got it shaving… if he shaved. Anyway, if he didn't get going, he was going to be late. He grabbed his jacket gave his reflection one last look before leaving his room.

"Mom, dad, leaving for the movies." Kenji yelled as he ran to the door.

"Kenji, wait." Six said stopped him.

Kenji almost cursed. So close. "Yes, dad?"

"I just got a call. There's an incident in Manhattan. Uncle Rex and I have to go now." Six continued.

"Okay, have fun." Kenji was about to leave again.

"You have to watch Uncle Rex's kids." Six said.

Kenji did curse this time. He slapped his hand over his mouth and looked at his dad apprehensively. Six raised an eyebrow.

"I won't tell your mom if you leave immediately to go get Violeta and Rafael." Six said sternly.

"But dad, I'm going to the movies with _Hailey_! Can't mom watch them or Aunt Beverly and Uncle Caesar?" Kenji said looking pointedly at his dad.

"Mom is working today as well as Uncle Caesar. You know Aunt Beverly is busy with the baby. I'm sure _Hailey_ won't mind you bringing your cousins along." Six said. "Now go… unless you want your mother washing your mouth out with soap. I know she's been working on an especially foul tasting one."

"Fine." Kenji grumbled.

0o0

Kenji knocked on Uncle Rex's door. Violeta opened the door.

"Hi, Kenji." She smiled at him. "What happen to your chin?

"Hey squirt, is your dad here?" Kenji ruffled her hair ignoring the chin question.

"Don't do that! Dad's getting ready to go." Violeta smoothed back her hair. She yelled at the top of her lungs. "DAAAAD!"

"Coming!" Rex came down the stairs. "Oh good Kenji, you're here. Thanks for watching the kids."

"Dad, didn't give me a choice." Kenji muttered under his breath.

"What?" Rex asked distracted.

"Nothing, Uncle Rex. Where's Rafael? I need to be going now." Kenji impatiently looked at his watch.

"Raffy! Come down. Kenji's here." Rex called upstairs.

Raffy came down holding his stuffed rabbit. He asked, "Can we stay home?"

"No, Raff, I'm taking you to the movies." Kenji said.

"No! Movies are scary." Rafael whimpered.

"No, it's not." Kenji insisted grabbing his arm to drag him out of the house.

"Don't wanna go!" Rafael went limp. Kenji grabbed him with both hands.

"Well, gotta go. Love you guys. Listen to Kenji." Rex formed his boogie pack and flew off.

Kenji turned to the kids. "You heard your dad. You have to listen to me."

Rafael screwed up his face and was about to cry.

"There's candy in it for you." Kenji stated.

"Okay." Rafael stopped mid yell and walked out the door. Violeta followed. Kenji shook his head and closed the door before walking after them.

0o0

The theater was a quick walk from Uncle Rex's house. Kenji didn't have his driver license yet; he only had a permit. Dad was giving him lessons but felt he wasn't quite ready for his road test yet. So they had to walk. Kenji wanted to be the first of his friends to get a car. That should impress Hailey.

Speaking of Hailey, she stood in front of the theater waiting for him.

"Sorry, I'm late. I had a change of plans. Dad wanted me to watch my cousins." Kenji apologized as they walked up to her.

Hailey's smile grew when she saw Rafael and Violeta. "Ohhh, you guys are so adorable." She knelt down on one knee so that she was eye level with Rafael.

"You are so cute; I could just eat you up."

Rafael's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to blast her. Kenji slapped his hand over his mouth and smiled nervously. "Hehe, excuse me." He pulled Rafael away from the group.

"Raffy, under no circumstances are you to blast my friend, understand?" Kenji snapped.

"She was gonna eat me." Rafael protested.

"It's a figure of speech." Kenji pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, please don't use your powers today and I will buy all the candy you want, okay?"

Rafael's face brightened and he nodded vigorously. He walked Rafael back to Hailey and Violeta.

"And then Kenji ripped a giant hole in his pants and we could see his underwear had hearts on it." Kenji heard Violeta tell Hailey.

Kenji clamped a hand around Violeta's mouth and gave Hailey a nervous laugh.

"Haha, she's such a joker." Kenji said to Hailey who was hiding a laugh behind her hand.

"Let's go buy our tickets." Kenji said. Hailey walked ahead still laughing. Kenji glared at Violeta.

"Don't tell her any more stories!. Eww, yuk!" Kenji took his hand off Violeta's mouth and wiped it on his pants. She had licked him. Violeta stuck her tongue out and skipped over to Hailey. Kenji glared daggers at her. Rafael tugged on his sleeve.

"Where's my candy?"

0o0

They walked into the mostly empty theater. They had to pick a rated G movie since Rafael was too scared to watch anything else. It was something called "Life of a Bear". Hailey didn't seem to mind.

"I want to sit next to Hailey!" Violeta declared.

"Me too!" Rafael copied his sister.

"No, I am sitting next to Hailey." Kenji glowered at the kids.

"Oh, it's okay. I don't mind." Hailey settled herself into a seat and Rafael and Violetta sat on either side of her. Kenji wanted to face palm… better yet he wanted to face palm the kids.

"Can I please have candy now?" Rafael asked Kenji. Kenji sighed and reminded himself that they were just kids.

"Ok, Raff come with me. Would you , umm, like any popcorn?" He asked Hailey nervously.

"Oh sure." Hailey smiled and Kenji felt his stomach do a flop.

"And soda!" Violeta added peering over Hailey's side. Kenji scowled at her but said nothing.

He and Rafael walked over to the concession stand. He ordered a large popcorn and a small soda. He turned to Rafael. "What candy do you want?"

Rafael looked at the choices… and looked… and looked.

"Pick something!" Kenji yelled exasperated. "Not that!"

Rafael had put his finger up his nose. He had a wide grin.

"That's it, "Kenji turned to the man working the stand. "Just give me a box of Raisinettes and Sour Patch kids."

Finally, they got back to their seats and Kenji distributed the food. He settled into his seat and eyed Violeta and Rafael enviously as they snuggled up to Hailey. The lights dimmed.

"Too dark! Too dark!" Rafael buried his head into Hailey's arm.

"Oh, it's okay, sweetie. The movie'll start and it'll get light again, okay?" Hailey said in a soothing voice. Rafael nodded but still buried his face in her arm. Kenji wanted to smack his cousin.

The movie started and Hailey coaxed Rafael into watching it. After a bit he was enthralled at the bear cubs frolicking in the river.

Kenji had to admit it wasn't terrible and soon he was also engrossed in the story of the bear cubs. In the middle of the movie, he turned to ask Rafael for some popcorn when he noticed that he was gone!

He looked around him, on the floor, the next row.

He whispered to Hailey, "Where did Rafael go?"

"Huh?" She asked still watching the movie.

"Rafael, did he tell you he was going somewhere?" He said a little louder.

"Shhhh," someone shushed him from behind.

"Sorry, " Kenji mumbled.

Hailey looked over to her side, "Oh no where's Raffy?"

Kenji felt a tinge of panic rising. What would his dad do if he lost his cousin? What would Uncle Rex do? Actually, he was more worried about Aunt Circe.

"I'll be right back." He whispered to Hailey. "Watch Violeta."

Hailey nodded.

Kenji ran out of the theater. How did he leave without him noticing? Could he be in the bathroom?

He ran to check the men's room. Nope, no one there. He checked the concession stand, the lobby, and the hallway.

Where was the little twerp? He wouldn't walk off with a stranger, would he? He ran back to the theater. Rafael must still be in the theater. He just had to be! How was he going to find him? He walked down the aisle.

"Here Raffy, Raffy. Here Raffy, Raffy." Kenji felt like he was calling a dog. "I've got candy."

When he got to the front row, he called again not really expecting a response.

"Hi, Kenji!" A head popped out of the second row.

"Auughh!" Kenji jumped.

"Shhhhhh!" Came voices around him.

"Sorry," Kenji muttered clutching his chest. "What are trying to do? Give me a heart attack? What are you doing here anyway?"

"I wanted to see the bears closer." Rafael said as he sat back on the floor. That's why Kenji hadn't seen him. Kenji sat next to him in a seat.

"Why are you on the floor?" Kenji hissed at him.

"I like sitting on the floor." Rafael replied.

Kenji didn't want to think about how dirty and sticky the floor was. Well, that's his parent's problem.

They sat together until the movie was over. This time Kenji kept one eye on him.

As the light came on Kenji got up and looked at his cousin. Well, they ruined his date with Hailey but when his cousin went missing he realized how much he cared about them.

"Come on, Raff let's go home." He held onto his cousin's hand firmly.

He walked back to Hailey and Violeta.

"Where did you go?" Hailey asked Rafael. "We were worried about you."

"Wanna see the bears close." Rafael answered.

"Did you like the movie?" She asked.

"Yes!" Rafael declared.

They walked out of the theater. Kenji sighed. "I guess I'll see you at school. I have to walk them home."

"Oh, I can come with you." Hailey said nonchalantly.

Kenji was surprised but let her come along. He watched as Violeta and Rafael vie for her attention as they told her what part of the movie they liked best. She smiled at them as she gave them her full attention. Kenji smiled. They were cute.

When they got home, Circe was just walking into the front door.

"Hey, perfect timing." She said as Violeta and Rafael ran to greet their mom. "Everything go all right?"

"Fine, Aunt Circe." Kenji said.

"Can Kenji take us to a movie next week?" Rafael asked.

"You took them to see a movie?" Circe looked at Kenji in shock. "Raffy hasn't been able to sit through a single movie yet."

"Well, he sat through this one." Kenji neglected to mention the fact that he had briefly lost him.

"Wow, Kenji. I'm impressed. Well, guys let's go inside. Thanks again, Kenji." Circe herded her kids through the door.

Kenji turned to look at Hailey. "Umm, can I walk you home?"

"Sure." To his surprise she slipped her arm around his. "Your cousins are so cute and you're really good with them."

Kenji smiled. Maybe his cousins hadn't ruined his date after all.

"By the way what happen to your chin?" Hailey asked.

**I updated today for Rainbow Colours. Happy Birthday. (Also for thereal13thfirewolf if she reads this, happy birthday to you too.) Inspired by the trip we took to the movies yesterday as well as Judy Blume's ****Tales of a Fourth Grade Nothing.**


End file.
